


Something

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Mentioned Wanda (Spinning Silver)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Rebekah's questions prompt Miryem to consider her relationship with Wanda.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reconditarmonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/gifts).



Miryem stood up from placing a small stone at the foot of one of the trees that honored the Staryk dead. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl, her hand going to her pocket.

“Who?” Her fingers sifted through flinty edges and smooth quartz, feeling for the _right_ one. The collection of stones she’d brought back from her world was small, but there were enough to give her some choice.

“The big woman who lives with your mother.” 

“Wanda?” she asked.

The girl didn’t quite flinch the way the other Staryk might, but her eyes widened before she nodded. 

“No,” Miryem answered. She could imagine Wanda’s reaction to being elevated to the glittering realms of the Staryk nobility, and it wasn’t a happy one. But she immediately amended, “Not the way you have bondswomen here.” Because Wanda was _something_. She had been the only one to remember the Staryk had come for her - _was coming back_ for her. 

At first Wanda had been a means to an end. If anything she would be bondswoman to Miryem’s mother - that’s who had given freely to her. But everything had changed since then. Wanda was the one Miryem had turned to when she needed someone to guard her parents in her absence. Wanda was the one who wrapped the Staryk in a silver chain for Miryem’s sake.

Inside her pocket her fingertips brushed against the grainy bumps of the right rock. She pulled it out and began walking, following the curve of the circle to the next sapling. Rebekah flitted along behind her, feet light on the grass. 

“Is she what you have there then?” she asked.

“No,” Miryem repeated. She didn’t even know what the equivalent would be back… Not quite home anymore. But… Wanda was _something_. “Wanda is more than that.”

“Oh.” There was enough awe in that one word to catch Miryem’s attention. What kind of declaration had she inadvertently made _this_ time? 

She looked down at the stone in her hand, turning it in her fingers before bending to place it at the foot of the sapling. Well. If there was one thing she had learned it was that she was _very good_ at following through on her promises.


End file.
